Big Brother
by buttercupgurl1
Summary: FEM!Harry. Toby looked down at the little girl that was in his arms, the little girl looked like a carbon copy of his mother. Toby was sent to England for an assignment that was given o him by his boss the Slenderman, he never thought that he would discover something that shouldn't even be possible. He found his little sister, Asteria Potter. AU Creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Creepypastas, they belong to their rightful owners. I hope you enjoy this story! Just so all of you know the names Evelyn means wished for, Maria means sea of sorrow, Asteria means like a star and Calypso means she that conceals.  
**

~~(Scene Break)~~

Evelyn Maria Ann (formerly known as Rogers) had just moved to England. Several weeks ago, she had lost her son Toby and her husband (whom was killed by Toby himself). Everyone that she had known back in America had told her that Toby was dead, they also said that no one could have survived the fire that Toby himself created in their old neighbourhood. But Evelyn knew that her son was alive, her mother intuition was telling her that he was alive somewhere, he was just out of reach. She had moved to England because she couldn't bare living in America any longer, as well because she knew that if she stayed she would eventually see her son again. Evelyn couldn't stand to face her son because she knew that she failed him as a mother. Evelyn knew she didn't do enough to help Toby, to stop him from snapping and killing his own father, to help him with seeing his older sister Lyra die in that car crash. She knew that he was a complete and utter failure as a mother, she couldn't even gather enough courage to divorce her horrid husband, or at least kick him out of the house.

Evelyn gently put a hand on her slightly swollen stomach and smiled softly, another reason she had moved to a different country was because she was about two months pregnant, and she refuses to let her unborn child grow up hearing horror stories about her older brother. This time she swore to herself that she wouldn't fail, that she was going to be a better mother than she was to Lyra and Toby (her heart painfully clenching with grief at the mere memory of her elder children). This time, she would protect her child no matter what.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It was a week after she had moved in that she had met Lily and James Potter. They were a young couple that were in their early twenties, they had been recently married a few moths ago. The Potters lived right next door to her, in a two story house that was painted red and gold.

Evelyn became fast friends with the both of them, and she would occasionally meet their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (they also apparently had another friend named Peter Pettigrew, but he was too caught up in his work to come and visit them). They helped her out once they had found out that she was pregnant, which led to her telling them both about why she had left America. The Potters were both shocked and horrified at her story, but they had still accepted her. Actually, it had helped her cope with everything that had happened a lot better.

Over the course of a couple of months, they had become great friends with one another (even though the Potters and their friends acted very weirdly, or were sometimes completely tense and weary). Evelyn came to completely trust them and she was positive that if anything was to happen to her, that they would take her child into their family in a heartbeat (and her instincts were rarely ever wrong).

~~(Scene Break)~~

Evelyn gently smiled down at the newborn babe that was in her arms. Five hours earlier, Evelyn had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. The newborn babe looked like an exact copy of her mother, with her small tufts of dark brown hair, her slightly pale skin and her emerald green eyes (Evelyn was actually very relieved that she had no resemblance to her now ex-husband). Evelyn was currently in America, she had been visiting her older sister who had fallen ill when she had went into labour. Evelyn was actually a bit happy about that, because her newborn child would have at least _some_ kind of connection to her older siblings (and she had felt that the fact that she was born in America was going to be important somehow).

Evelyn smiled sadly at that, Lyra would have loved to meet her new baby sister, while Toby would have been over the moon at becoming an older brother. She blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall, because she now had to focus on the present, on her new baby girl that she has cradled safely in her arms. The newborn babe cooed softly up at her, those innocent green eyes staring back at her. She smiled down at her daughter, her own green eyes that were filled with warmth and love staring down at her child.

The nurse that was standing beside her bed smiled at her and had softly asked, "Have you figured out a name, yet..?" Evelyn had thought for only a moment before she had answered "Asteria...Asteria Calypso Ann..."

~~(Scene Break)~~

Evelyn was currently in complete shock. Magic was real, her friends were witches and wizards, there was an entire secret world hiding right under the government's nose, and her little Asteria (whom was now one month old) was a witch and a powerful one according to her friends.

Over the past month, strange things had started to happen, things were moving by themselves,things kept changing colours, electronics suddenly kept short circuiting, and many other odd happenings. Evelyn thought that she was going insane until her friends had came over and realised what was going on. 'Accidental Magic' they had told her, it was one of the many signs that Asteria was a witch, and a powerful one if her magic was already manifesting at such a young age. They had then told her everything, about magic, their people, how Asteria was a muggle-born, and also about their world.

Evelyn was a little overwhelmed with everything she had learned about the world that her daughter would eventually become a part of. A world that was currently at war. Thankfully, a young witch or wizard could only attend a magic school that was located within their home country, or close by. So, Asteria could only attend a magic school that is within America and her entering a foreign school without permission from the authorities was illegal. Still, she was still going to process the fact that her daughter was a honest to God witch.

Evelyn looked at her sleeping one month old daughter, and her eyes softened. Regardless of what she was, Asteria was still her baby girl. She was just unique, a person with very rare abilities. Evelyn loved Asteria with every fiber of her being, and nothing would ever change that. If she could still loe Toby so ferociously even after he became a murderer, then she could love Asteria that was born a witch. And it would be a cold day in hell before she ever let anything or anyone harm her baby girl.

She had already failed both Lyra and Toby, she wasn't going to fail Asteria too.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Evelyn was utterly terrified. A wizard with a silver skull mask (Death Eaters, is what James and Lily had called them) had broken into her house and was attempting to kill Asteria (who was now two months old). The man had sneered at her, telling her to hand over the '_mudblood_' and he would spare her life. Apparently, the man could feel just how powerful her daughter was and had taken upon himself to kill the filthy '_mudblood_' once he had realised that she was muggle born.

Evelyn may have been utterly terrified, but she was also very angry. How dare he, how dare _he_ come into _her_ home and demand that _she_ hand over_ her_ daughter, the thing that had angered her the most was that he insulted _her_ daughter (Lily had explained the prejudices and insults of the wizarding world to her). _NO ONE_ insulted her children in front of her and walked away unharmed (she remembered how the children at Toby's old school had insulted him by calling him Ticci Toby, the reputations of their families was dragged through the mud when she was through with them).

So Evelyn had stood her ground and had harshly glared at the man with pure fury in her gaze (she had to stop herself from smirking when the man had flinched when their eyes had met), standing protectively in front of Asteria "Over my dead fucking body, you son of a fucking whore." She had growled out with her teeth slightly bared. The man had furiously growled before shouting out "CRUCIO!" Evelyn let out a bloodcurdling scream when the spell had hit her.

She had felt like she was on fire, it was like all her nerves themselves were set ablaze. It was pure agony and torture... but she didn't move a single muscle from where she was. She had gritted her teeth together and endured the pain, compared to the grief she had felt when she had lost Lyra in that horrific car accident, the pain of watching Toby slowly losing himself to his own madness and insanity, to the pure _agony_ of seeing her own son covered in blood and his eyes filled with bloodlust and pure insanity. Compared to that, this kind of pain was nothing to her. She would endure this pain and protect her daughter until her final breath of air.

The spell had stopped for a moment, before it all began again. Evelyn still didn't move nor did she fall from where she stood, shielding her daughter from this man. Realising that this wasn't going to get him anywhere, the man had decided to end it once and for all.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The very last thing that Evelyn had heard was her daughter Asteria's cries and a familiar voice crying out her name.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Evelyn was dead, her corpse was laying on the floor staring blankly into nothingness. Her murderer was laying unconscious on the far corner of the room. Lily looked at the crying baby that was in her arms. Asteria was an orphan now, her mother was dead trying to protect her daughter and her father was dead at the hands of her older brother.

Over the course of those two months, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had grown attached to her. Lily and James couldn't have children of their own, Lily had defected eggs while James had defected sperm. So, they had looked at little Asteria as a daughter. Which just gave Lily an idea, they could adopt her, she was practically family anyway. They would get a child to love and care for, and Asteria will live loved and cared for. They would make sure that Asteria grew up happy and protected, that was what Evelyn would have wanted for her little girl.

A couple of days later, Asteria Calypso Ann had became Asteria Calypso Ann-Potter.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It was about a year later, that Lily and James Potter had been killed by Lord Voldemort himself. Leaving poor, little Asteria alone once more, and in the hands of a manipulative old man and very hateful humans called the Dursleys. It would be about four long years, before little Asteria to escape her personal hell and find her last remaining family member. Her big brother Toby.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Creepypastas, they belong to their rightful owners. I hope you enjoy this story! **

~~(Scene Break)~~

**Four Years Later...**

Asteria Calypso Ann-Potter was a five year old little girl that looked only three years old. She had dark brown hair that was cut uneven by her 'Aunt' Petunia (because Petunia didn't want her to even look the slightest bit pretty), she had slightly pale skin, emerald green eyes that slightly sparkled in the sun and she was very small for her age as was to be expected considering her dear 'relatives' rarely allowed her to eat anything besides one stale piece of bread a day and only one glass of water. Asteria also was forced to wear her 'cousin' Dudley's second hand clothing which was always three sizes too big for her, luckily for her she found some spare rope and has been using it to keep her 'pants' (if they could be called that) from falling off unlike her shirt which always slipped off one of her shoulders.

Asteria since the moment she could walk was forced to do all the chores while her 'relatives' would sit down and relax and sometimes her 'cousin' Dudley (what a ridiculous name Asteria always thought to herself) would mess up her hard work which led her to getting in trouble with her 'Uncle' Vernon and being injured by him or locked up in her cupboard but the worst punishment was when Vernon did both. Which leads us to what is happening to Asteria right now.

"GIRL!" Vernon Dursley roared at Asteria, his face a dark shade of purple. Asteria knew that she was going to most likely be beaten to an inch of her life and thrown in the closet under the stairs (that was also her room as the Dursley's never want to give her anything except second hand things) and probably stay there for a very long time. Vernon stomped his way over to where Asteria was, her body shaking like a leaf and fear was seen briefly on her face but disappeared before Vernon saw it. Vernon roughly grabbed one of her small, thin arms and started to drag her to The Room, where once they entered he started to beat her. He used his fist, legs, his belt and the whip that he kept in this room, Asteria tried her hardest to not scream out in pain as well as trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down her small face. After the sixth time that she was whipped, Asteria had blacked out.

When she woke up it was to Vernon still whipping her, by the time that he had finished, Asteria had lost a lot of blood and was very dizzy and could barely see a thing. She had felt when Vernon had roughly lifted her up and started dragging her broken body to the cupboard, she had also felt it when he threw her in there and she heard when Vernon had slammed the door closed and when he had locked it. Once he had locked it Asteria closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.

~~(Scene Break)~~

When Asteria had woken up her eyes had felt heavy and her entire body felt like she had been run over a thousand times, suddenly Asteria jolted up when she realised that she couldn't hear a single thing throughout the house. The entire house was silent, not even a creak of the Dursley's beds could be heard. Ignoring the pain that was surrounding her body Asteria slowly lifted herself up and reached for the door, willing the magic in her body to unlock the door (and, yes Asteria knows she has magic as well as that she isn't biologically the Potters daughter, in fact Asteria remembers up to when she was one month old, that's what happen when someone has photographic memory). Once she heard the faint noise of the lock unlocking she slowly and quietly opened the door, Asteria peeked out of the door, she didn't see anything so she fully opened the door and as quietly as possible (well as quiet as she could be with a limp) walked up the stairs.

Once Asteria reached the top of the stairs she could faintly smell the scent of...blood...? She first went to her so called 'cousin's' room and slowly opened the door, the sight that she saw was horrific. Dudley Dursley was laying on his bed and was covered in his own blood, the wounds on his body looked like they were made by a hatchet (which to Asteria sounded eerily like her big brother that she briefly remembers her mother speaking about to the Potters when she was a baby). Dudley's face had a bit of his own blood splattered on it and he looked like he was frightened, but of what? Asteria didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

Asteria heard the faint noise of ticking and loud noises of bones cracking coming from the direction of Vernon and Petunia's room, she knew it was probably best not to go in there just yet, but where to hide? Asteria slowly limped out of Dudley's room and quietly closed the door so that whomever was in the house wouldn't find out she was there. Asteria thought for only a few moments before remembering the attic, the one place that no one in the Dursley family ever went. Asteria slowly and quietly made her way to the attic, while praying in her head that the killer stayed in the room he/she was in until she was safely in the attic.

Asteria was only a few feet away from the attic when her shoulder accidentally bumped into the table and the vase that was on it crashed loudly on the floor, Asteria quickly limped to the attic door and threw it open she briefly turned around and saw a glimpse of the man and she knew he saw her. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it hoping it will buy some time, she then limped as quickly as she could to the top of the stairs, she heard the man ramming himself on the door. She once on the top of the stairs when the door had fell, she quickly opened the top door and shut it. She looked everywhere until she saw some trunk that belonged to her adopted parents and even one that belonged to her mother. She quickly limped over to where they were and hid behind them, hoping that her small size will help.

~~(Scene Break)~~

Asteria tried to slowly and quietly breath in and out as she waited for the unknown male killer to appear. Asteria didn't have to wait for too long as she heard the killer harshly bang on the door until it fell loudly on the ground with a thump. Asteria heard as the killer's footsteps as he looked around trying to find her. Asteria made sure she didn't move a single muscle, even though she was badly injured and some of her injuries had started to bleed again. She tightly closed her eyes hoping it would help her stay still. She heard the man stop near her and she instinctively knew that he was looking at her mother's trunk, cold rage filled her when she heard him opening the trunk. Asteria quickly opened her eyes and saw him holding a letter, Asteria glared at him and decided to yell at him. She didn't want ANYONE besides herself and her older brother to touch their mother's things.

Asteria took and deep breath and said in her most frightening voice for a five year old "What do you think you're doing touching MY mother's things" ( okay maybe this wasn't a good idea and she knew that she didn't sound at all frightening..). The man looked at her with surprise (at what she didn't know nor did she care), this was the first time she actually got a good look at the killer and she was shocked.

The man had pale, almost grey skin, short and messy dark brown hair and he had brown eyes with dark crescent circles surrounding his eyes. He wore a patterned sweater with greyish-brown stripped sleeves, with a black sweater underneath, dark grey jeans, converse shoes, black gloves, a stripped mouth guard that looks like a smile and a pair of goggles with yellow tinted lenses. The man also wore a weapons holder. The man had two hatchets. One of them looked newer than the other and it had an orange handle, while the other one is old and blunt with a wooden handle. The one with a wooden handle was clipped onto the weapon holder while the other one was in the man's other hand that wasn't holding the letter.

"B-b-big... bro-" but before Asteria could utter another word she had blacked out as the pain from all her injuries catched up to her.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Creepypastas, they belong to their rightful owners. I hope you enjoy this story!**

~~(Scene Break)~~

Toby Rogers otherwise known as Ticci Toby had became as still as a statue when the little girl fainted after she had almost said... but that can't be there is no way that she is... but there might be. Even though he doesn't remember a thing about his past, Toby had this feeling like the kid was familiar even though he had never met her until now. Toby ignored the feeling and the kid and looked back at the letter, a letter that has _his_ name on it. He was confused, why was there a letter that was addressed to him in this trunk..?

He shakily with a twitch and a tick opened the letter, feeling more nervous than he has ever felt before. He pulled a piece of... parchment... and unfolded the letter. Toby's eyes widened in shock as he read the letter five times, the information that was told to him on the letter not sinking in just yet. The letter said:

_My dearest Toby,_

_I know that you probably have many questions but I'm afraid I cannot answer them. I write this letter for you, my only son, because I have this feeling that I'm not going to be around for much longer. Toby as of two months ago you have become a big brother to Asteria Calypso Ann. There are so many things that I want to tell you, but I can only tell you some things. _

_First, your baby sister was born in America, she was born in the city that your aunt lives in. She was born on the 20th of May 1980. Asteria is... well she is a witch as in the kind that can do magic. This trunk holds most of Asteria's things along with her birth certificate. _

_I understand that you probably are freaked out by this letter. But if something does happen to me I want you to look after your little sister and make sure that she knows that I loved her so much. I have to finish this letter now as a magical couple whom live next door to me are here and going to give me some books about the magical world, once I've read them I will put them in the trunk so you and Asteria can read them._

_I want you to know that no matter what you have done or what you do that I will always love you and your sisters so much and that I would happily give up my life for any of you._

_Love, _

_Your mother._

Toby had no idea how he should feel about this entire situation. He has a baby sister... _he has a baby sister whom apparently is a witch. _ One that he didn't know about until today...

"Well fuck..." Toby quietly muttered to himself as he looked over to the little gi- no... Asteria... whom was still on the floor passed out.

When he went closer to her he noticed that she had injuries and was... bleeding. Toby was overcome with the urge to murder those son of a- oh wait he already killed them... damn.

Pushing those emotions aside he quickly set to work getting all the trunks downstairs then gently picking up his baby sister, whom now thinking about it somehow recognised him even though he never met her until today.

'_She must be a damn genius or something like that.._' With that thought Toby as carefully as he could carried her downstairs where he could properly see her so he could fix some of those injuries, well at least the more easier ones as he ain't no goddamn doctor. He leaves that to E.J whom now thinking about it he should probably call him and see if he would be willing to come over to fucking England and help his sister.

With that thought in mind he gently placed his sister on the boring looking house, then again everything in this house looked pretty damn boring to him. Once he made sure that she was comfortable and that none of her injuries would irritate her, he quickly went looking for a first aid kit.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It took Toby almost forty minutes to find the first aid kit and by then he was pretty damn angry, muttering how he wished that he tortured the Dursley's a little longer instead of killing them as quickly as he did he also cursed a lot of times in that time.

Dashing over to where he layed his sister he quickly set to work. Once he finished doing as much as he could he sat on the floor next to her head. Pulling out his cellphone while doing so, he tuned it on and as quickly as he could called E.J.

_Beep* *Beep* *Be— *Click*_

_"Toby there better be a good reason your calling me." _A deep masculine voice spoke " Yeah there is... uhh could you come to Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. I uh... have a kid here that needs help.. the kid was being abused..."

"_... You're not joking about this are because if I go there and find out it was a fucking joke, I will end your life screw what Slender says." _The voice said then hanged up.

~~(Scene Break)~~

It took E.J only two hours to arrive at the Dursley household. Once he was in the house Toby led him over to a small child who looked very young and was badly injured, the injuries were much worse than what he assumed the child would have.

With no prompting he quickly set to work checking each and every injury and fixing them all. It took almost two hours for him to heal the young girl. Once he was done he sat in a chair and pointedly looked over at Toby.

"Well, the kid will be fine in about three months till then I'd advise that she stays bed ridden. Now you're going to explain to me why you helped this kid and what the hell is going on Toby." E.J stated while staring at Toby.

" Thanks for helping her. Well, to be honest I'm still trying to fully understand everything myself the only part I understand right now is that this little girl is apparently my baby sister." Toby told him while looking intensely at Asteria who was now peacefully sleeping and had many bandages on her small, frail form.

"...What..."

~~(Scene Break)~~

After Toby finished the entire explanation to E.J while also showing him the letter that his mother had left him. E.J asked if he wanted to make sure that the girl really was his sister by doing a blood test.

Toby hesitantly agreed after a few minutes and went over to his sister to gently hold her down( in case she woke up and started freaking out) while E.J took some of her blood. After that was done E.J left to check and told Toby that he would call him to tell him the results when it was completed.

Once he left Toby went and made something to eat for both himself and possibly his baby sister in case she woke up.

When he finished cooking the shepherds pie, he scooped it and put some in two bowls. Once that was done he carried both bowls to the lounge and place one on the table for his sister.

Seeing some movement in the corner of his eye he glanced over at his sister to see that she was starting to awaken. Putting his food on the table, he quickly but gently helped her sit up. Once she was comfortable he silently handed her her bowl of food then grabbed his and started eating.

With a confused blink and a slight tilt of her head she started to eat but much slower than himself. Once he finished eating he placed the bowl on the table and turned to look at his sister, only to see that she only had a few bites of the pie.

" The pies not poisoned, ya know." He said as he looked at her. With a faint blush on her cheeks she said " l know that! I-It's j-j-ust that I-I can't eat a lot." She said with a huff and looked away from him. The urge to murder became much worse for Toby when he heard those words from his sister but before he could say anything else his cell rang.

Looking at his sister with an apologetic look, he answered it. "What." He growled to whoever was on the other side " _Just wanted to tell you that the results came back positive she is your sister." _E.J said in a cold voice then hanged up. Once what he said registered in Toby's brain, he smiled ecstatic to know that this little girl is in fact his baby sister.

With a look of satisfaction on his face he looked over at his sister " I'll be packing up your stuff, you'll be staying with me from now on." He told her gently as he got up then went and did that once he had everything he put it all in one corner of the room.

Toby then gently as he could picked up his sister whom was pouting at being carried like a baby. He then grabbed all her things in one of his hands while the other was holding Asteria.

" Ready, lil sis?" He asked her gently. Her eyes widened then she smiled brightly and nodded her head excitedly. With one last look at the dull looking house he teleported them to where he lived.

AN: **Thanks for reading this story, please leave a review and tell me what you all think. Till next time, Sayonara! xoxo**


End file.
